join me in death
by amoureuxdeTai
Summary: yaoi, deathfic, songfic, dites moi ce que vs en pensez^^


Auteur : Manuchan Base : Digimon Genre : Yaoi, deathfic, songfic, sang, suicide, POV de Yamato N.D.A : sur la base de la chanson du même titre de HIM  
  
  
  
« Join me in death »  
  
  
  
Bonjour mon amour..  
  
Yamato, les yeux tournés vers celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant, laissait son sourire s'étendre au fur et à mesure qu'il apercevait la beauté de son amant. Il la connaissait pourtant, mais il était toujours surpris de se retrouver, le matin, en compagnie d'une si merveilleuse créature. En cet instant, il croyait à sa bonne étoile, se disant que rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer la chance qu'il avait d'être auprès de la seule personne qu'il avait aimée avec autant de passion : Taichi  
  
Il étendit ses bras et les passa autour de la poitrine de celui qui lui apportait de la joie sans même le vouloir, sa seule présence lui permettait d'être heureux, il n'avait jamais connu cela avant, étant toujours froid et distant, ses problèmes affectifs en avaient été décuplés, seul Taichi avait réussi à cerner son mal-être, à le comprendre et à l'évacuer. Il lui en était reconnaissant, plus qu'envers quiconque, il aurait été capable de tout pour sauvegarder ce jeune homme brun, au visage angélique... Il n'avait pas pu.  
  
Comme tout les matins depuis plus d'un an, Yamato se rendait compte que personne n'était à ses côtés, que ce n'était qu'une image de son esprit, que celui qu'il avait aimé avec tant de force était parti pour un autre monde. Ses yeux débordants de larmes, il gémissait, sa douleur profonde le transperçait tel un poignard visant directement le c?ur, sans aucune pitié. Oui, comme chaque matin, il serrait l'oreiller de son amour perdu contre son c?ur et gémissait, maudissait le jour ou un soi-disant Dieu lui avait pris celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.  
  
Oh, Taï..Si tu savais comme tu me manque, comme ton corps était beau à mes yeux, autant que ton esprit que je chérissais. Tu n'est plus là.. Je ne devrai pas t'en vouloir d'être parti, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Tu m'à laissé seul en ce monde. Je sais bien que j'ai des amis, mais aucun d'eux ne pourront jamais combler le vide que je ressens au fond de moi, pas même Takeru. Je continue à t'aimer malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment. Pourquoi à-t-il fallu que tu prenne la voiture ce jour là ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas demandé de rester à mes côtés ? J'aurais du. il est trop tard..  
  
Les yeux encore inondés de larmes, Yamato se levait, vacillant légèrement encore en proie à la torpeur de sa tristesse, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait en ces jours maudits ou plus rien ne lui semblait avoir d'importance.  
  
Il titubait légèrement et devait, la plupart du temps, se maintenir aux murs. Son premier réflexe, une fois debout, était de mettre son lecteur CD en marche, la musique était encore la seule chose à lui apporter un peu d'allégresse. Il se souvenait des soirées passées ensemble avec Taichi, à écouter de la musique, à faire l'amour sur de la musique, s'abandonnant totalement l'un à l'autre dans une parfaite osmose des sens. Aller sur un mouvement de va et vient en suivant le rythme des percussions. Le souvenir était incrusté en Yamato, comme marqué au fer rouge et chaque fois que la mémoire de ses instants lui revenait, la douleur venait avec elle. Il souffrait, chaque secondes qui passait était pour lui une torture mentale, mais il avait besoin de ses souvenirs, c'était tout ce qui lui restait..  
  
Une fois le lecteur en marche, il s'asseyait sur son canapé et fermait ses yeux sur le monde, ne voulant plus voir la laideur de ce qui l'entourait, plus aucune beauté en cette terre puisque la plus grande avait disparue..  
  
"baby join me in death"  
  
Ses yeux se sont ouverts avec brutalité, écarquillés et paniqués, ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, semblaient terrorisés..  
  
cette voix.  
  
Il était pris dans un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments, ne sachant plus quoi faire, sinon, écouter  
  
"baby join me in death"  
  
Taichi.. Cette voix.Non!!  
  
"baby join me in death"  
  
Les paroles défilèrent, sur un rythme un peu plus rapide, il était troublé et apeuré par ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu. Mais, maintenant, il n'avait plus cette sensation, la chanson était la même que d'habitude.  
  
" We are so young our lives have just begun but already we're considering"  
  
Je deviens fou..Fou de douleur.  
  
"Escape from this world"  
  
D'un bond, Yamato se levait de son canapé. Il essayait d'atteindre son lecteur, de faire stopper cette chanson, il ignorait pourquoi, il devait juste l'arrêter, mais il n'y parvenait pas, immobilisé par le son de la voix de son amour disparu. Il lui semblait perdre pied.  
  
"And we're waited for so long for this moment to come was so anxious to be together, together in death"  
  
Ensemble dans la mort..  
  
Pour la première fois depuis un an, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais et c'est cette vitalité soudaine qui lui donna la solution : mourir  
  
Ensemble dans la mort. Oui, mon amour, j'ai compris. Enfin, j'ai compris. Bientôt, nous serons réunis..  
  
Il avait pris sa décision, il allait se libérer de sa souffrance et de sa peine, plus jamais il n'aurait mal. Enfin, il allait rejoindre celui sans qui la vie n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux.  
  
"Won't you die tonight for love ? baby, join me in death won't you die? Baby join me in death won't you die tonight for love ? baby, join me in death"  
  
Oui, je vais mourir, je vais te rejoindre dans la mort, enfin libre et avec toi, pour l'éternité  
  
Yamato, sûr de lui, avançait à pas lents vers son destin, ou plutôt ce qui allait y mettre un terme. Il ne titubait pas, marchant aussi droit que possible pour un être humain, tout son corps tendu, ses muscles bandés au maximum, il n'était plus maître de son corps. Celui-ci, avançait indépendamment de sa volonté, mais cela ne le gênait pas, il savait qui le contrôlait et pourquoi.  
  
La musique envahissant toujours son cerveau de cette mélodie si douce et le poussant toujours plus à vouloir ce qui devait arriver de toute façon.  
  
"This world is a cruel place and we're here only to lose so before live tears us apart let death bless me with you"  
  
Il se trouvait maintenant devant un miroir, un psyché qui lui permettait de se voir en entier. Il avait toujours tenu à ce que sa beauté ne soit pas altérée, mais c'était avant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait personne à séduire, personne pour qui faire des efforts. Ses amis ? il n'en avait cure, il savait qu'ils survivraient.  
  
De toute façon, je en pense pas être autre chose pour eux qu'un souci permanent, ce que je suis de toute façon, autant faire en sorte qu' eux aussi soient libérés, libérés de moi.  
  
Le refrain de la chanson entamait son battu mélancolique, lorsque Yamato, le bras en arrière, lança son poing contre le miroir et le réduit en plusieurs fragments étincelants.  
  
Ainsi, c'est de cette façon que je vais mourir ? Pourquoi pas ? tant que je te rejoins, rien n'à d'importance.  
  
"Won't you die tonight for love ? baby, join me in death won't you die? Baby join me in death won't you die tonight for love ? baby, join me in death"  
  
Ses mains se mouvant de façon saccadée, il prit entre ses doigts un morceau de miroir, se les coupant. Il ne ressentais plus la douleur, elle lui paraissait si lointaine désormais, comme si il n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler, à ce moment, son corps n'avait plus aucune prise sur son esprit.  
  
" this live ain't worth living this live ain't worth living this live ain't worth living this live ain't worth living"  
  
La mort est la seule chose encore intéressante..  
  
La musique s'accélérait quand d'un geste vif il se trancha le poignet gauche, il regardait le sang couler avec fascination. Ce flot continu qui laissait partir la vie et tout ce qui s'y rattachait.  
  
C'est si simple de mourir, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? le corps humain est si fragile..  
  
Le liquide carmin s'échappait de ses veines, formant sur le sol des flaques informes comparables à de la peinture que quelqu'un aurait renversée sans la nettoyer en partant.  
  
Toujours fasciné par ce liquide de vie, Yamato se mit à dessiner. Il dessinait un ange, un ange de sang, un ange de mort..  
  
Cette couleur est si belle, elle m'attire en elle..  
  
En effet, il était attiré par cette couleur, il plongeait le bleu de ses yeux dans le rouge de son sang et il se sentait bien. La lumière se reflétant sur les flaques disposées sur le sol rendait sa consistance presque immatérielle, comme venant d'un autre monde.  
  
Relevant légèrement son visage aux traits harmonieux et ,pour la première fois depuis longtemps, reposé, il trancha son autre poignet et fut repris de la même fascination en voyant le torrent de sang partir de ses veines avec tant de rapidité.  
  
La chanson avait reprise, le lecteur était programmé pour repasser toujours la même.  
  
"Won't you die tonight for love ? baby, join me in death won't you die? Baby join me in death won't you die tonight for love ? baby, join me in death"  
  
Je viens mon amour, je viens. Je vais bientôt mourir.  
  
Il disait cela aussi facilement qu'il aurait dit bonjour, cette phrase lui semblait si naturelle maintenant que la voie vers l'éternité lui était tracée.  
  
Il s'allongea à même le sol et se fondit dans la mélodie. Les yeux fermés, couché dans son propre sang, il versa une seule et unique larme, une larme de joie.  
  
La vie fuyait son corps définitivement, il rejoignait Taichi dans la mort. Il mourut seul, avec dans son c?ur l'allégresse et dans sa tête, ces seules mots qui l'avait poussé à mourir :  
  
"baby, join me in death"  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
